<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Field of Flowers by destielstark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201722">A Field of Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielstark/pseuds/destielstark'>destielstark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Besties’ Collection<3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, M/M, Picnics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielstark/pseuds/destielstark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kae, my love&lt;3 this one is way longer than i thought it would be</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Besties’ Collection<3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Field of Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke to a sharp beeping sound, he held still and willed the sound away, but when it became apparent that it wasn’t going to disappear on its own he sat up and violently ripped the alarm clock’s cord out of the wall. He had very specific plans for that day so instead of going back to sleep he groaned into his pillow for five minutes, before he rolled out of bed and onto his feet. The previous day it had dawned on Dean the he and Cas had never been on a proper date. They’d literally been to hell and back, purgatory and heaven, they’d fought endless fights and repeatedly saved the world together, but they’d never had a date. So Dean decided he was going to orchestrate one, a picnic. It wasn’t much, but if there was anything he and Castiel shared it was an appreciation for simplicity; Dean’s born from a childhood of sacrifice, so that as an adult he provided for himself the basic things in life which he previously went without; and Castiel’s from an eternity of having most everything at his whim, wearing him weary of heaven’s grandeur.<br/>
Dean fumbled to put on jeans and a t-shirt, ran his hand across the top of his head, and then he rolled up his comforter into a ball. Slipping his feet into his boots without tying the laces, Dean slowly opened his bedroom door. He peeked out left and right, the last thing he wanted to do was wake somebody up and ruin his plan. Upon concluding that everyone was still sound asleep, Dean opened the door further so he could walk out and tiptoe down the hall with the ends of his shoelaces clicking on the floor.<br/>
Once Dean got to the kitchen he set his blanket on the table and tied his shoes, then he grabbed the keys to the Impala off the kitchen counter and went to put his comforter along with a picnic blanket in the trunk.<br/>
Dean made his way to the storage room. Every once in a while someone came up on something that they didn’t know they had in there and, conveniently, Dean found a picnic basket just a few days prior and he’d stowed it on the top shelf in the back. He spotted the basket in the far corner and easily weaved through the shelves to get to it, but when he reached up to retrieve said basket, a series of plastic cups came tumbling down with it.<br/>
“Son of a bitch.” Dean whispered and knelt to pick up the cups.<br/>
He put them away, grabbed his picnic basket, and tiptoed back down the hall.<br/>
Dean stopped for a moment by Castiel’s bedroom door, he could hear Cas softly snoring. Ever since becoming human, Castiel had taken up sleeping like it was a sport; he’d also established himself as someone who held great disdain towards mornings.<br/>
Smiling softly, Dean continued walking to the kitchen where he would prepare their picnic.<br/>
He opened the basket on the island, and inside he put two plates, forks, and coffee mugs. He added a bottle of syrup and a small container of sugar for the coffee. Then Dean went to make waffles, eggs, and bacon, all of which he put in their own Tupperware and stacked in the basket. He made a pot of coffee to add to the basket in a thermos, and at the very end he added another small container containing milk, also for the coffee.<br/>
He stood and stared at the picnic basket for a moment then went back to the store room. When he returned he had a small box that he threw in; it was a deck of Uno cards.<br/>
Then Dean hauled the basket out to his car, and came back to Castiel’s bedroom where he was still sleeping soundly. Dean cracked the door and looked in on Cas, he was on his stomach with one arm above his head, one leg outside the blanket, and his face was buried in his pillow. Dean pushed the door further and quietly walked over to the edge of the bed, then he placed a gentle hand on Castiel’s shoulder and whispered, “Hey, Cas.”<br/>
Castiel didn’t budge and continued snoring so Dean tried again but shook him a little this time, “Cas, wake up.”<br/>
All Castiel did was sigh and shift his shoulders a bit. “Cas!” Dean tried a third time, raising his voice from a whisper. Castiel curled into the fetal position and tucked himself into his comforter.<br/>
“Okay that’s it.” Dean grumbled then tore the blanket off of Cas and threw it on the floor.<br/>
Castiel sat up slightly, “Hey! What the hell?”<br/>
Cas was bleary eyed and suffering from bed head but he still attempted to glare at Dean. His attempt failed.<br/>
“Time to get up.” Dean circled his hands dramatically.<br/>
“Why? What the fuck is happening?” Castiel could then best be described as an angry puppy. But he still got up and started getting dressed.<br/>
“I have a surprise for you, meet me at the car.” Dean said and then walked out. On his way to the garage Dean stopped in his room to grab a flannel, then he headed to the car.<br/>
Dean only had to wait a couple minutes before Cas came clambering out in sweatpants and a hoodie.<br/>
“I hope we’re not going anywhere fancy.” he said grumpily.<br/>
Dean laughed, “Don’t worry, sunshine.”<br/>
They both got in the front seat and pulled out of the garage, car rumble echoing off of the ancient stone walls of the bunker as they left.<br/>
“So, care to tell me what’s going on?” Castiel asked as they were bumping along a dirt road.<br/>
“We’re not going very far.” Dean replied, there was a slight incline like they were driving up a hill. Slowly, wild poppies started to appear around them, the bloom was something that happened in the late spring every year.<br/>
“That didn’t answer my question in the slightest.” Castiel was able to effectively glare at Dean this time. Dean glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.<br/>
“You know we’ve never been on a date.” Dean said.<br/>
Instantly Castiel’s expression softened because, yes, he knew, and now Dean was taking him on one, trying to make up for lost time.<br/>
“You’re taking me on our first date? And you let me wear sweatpants?” Cas had a teasing tone.<br/>
Dean only smirked in response, just then he stopped the car and got out.<br/>
“We’re in the middle of nowhere.” Castiel stated the obvious.<br/>
“Nice work, Sherlock.” Dean walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk to pull out the blankets. He pushed the blankets into Castiel’s arms and grabbed the basket.<br/>
“A picnic?” Cas guessed. “In the poppies? Oh, Dean.”<br/>
Dean slammed the trunk and waded through the tall plants to the very top of the hill with Cas trailing right behind him, he took the old picnic blanket from Castiel and spread it out on an empty patch of dirt, he set the basket down on it and he also took the big blanket from Cas.<br/>
Dean sat down and patted the ground next to him where Castiel placed himself.<br/>
“What do you think?” Dean asked cautiously.<br/>
Cas looked at him, “I love it.”<br/>
Dean unrolled his comforter and pulled it around both of them; even though it was getting close to summertime, that day was particularly cool.<br/>
“Okay, well I made breakfast...” Dean started taking things out of the basket, he set up both of their plates with the waffles, eggs and bacon.<br/>
He poured them each a cup of coffee, “...so I hope you’re hungry.”<br/>
Castiel immediately put a small amount of sugar in his coffee and downed half the cup.<br/>
After he finished chugging coffee Cas asked, “What made you even come up with this?”<br/>
“I don’t know I just kinda realized, I guess. We’ve been through all this shit but neither of us ever had the balls to take the other on a date.” was Dean’s answer.<br/>
He added, “Plus the poppies are in bloom.”<br/>
Castiel leaned over to the nearest bunch of flowers and plucked one. It was peach colored with a small bud and a long green stem.<br/>
He wordlessly held the poppy out to Dean, who took it, broke most of the stem off and tucked it behind his ear. Then Dean picked a pink one and did the same for Cas.<br/>
“Food’s gonna get cold, Cas.” he said it very quietly compared to how he was talking earlier.<br/>
Castiel nodded and started eating.<br/>
Dean took the bottle of syrup out of the basket, leaving only the deck of Uno cards, and he shook it.<br/>
“Vermont maple.” he said with a smile.<br/>
“Oh?” Castiel said through a mouth full of bacon.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m not gonna tolerate that corn syrupy shit. Sorry, pal.”<br/>
Dean proceeded to dump a significant amount of syrup on his waffles, to the point that Castiel’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline in alarm.<br/>
Dean held up a finger, “Shut up.”<br/>
They are quietly for a minute until Cas got to his own waffles.<br/>
“Oh my god, Dean.” his eyes were wide, “this is so good.”<br/>
Dean chuckled, “ Thanks, Cas.”<br/>
He was finishing the last of his eggs and went to pour more coffee but Castiel had taken the rest of it. He rubbed his hands together.<br/>
“Jesus Christ.” Castiel was still going on about his waffles.<br/>
Dean piled his dirty dishes into the basket and took out the deck of cards.<br/>
“Want to play Uno?” he asked Cas who was licking his fork.<br/>
“Sure.” he was too absorbed in cleaning his plate of every bit of food to give much of a response.<br/>
By the time Dean shuffled and dealt the cards, Cas was putting his things in the basket.<br/>
“You know, I’ve been told I’m an Uno card shark.” Castiel tipped his head to look at Dean pointedly, but it caused his poppy to fall.<br/>
Dean picked up the flower and put it back, “Did you like your food?”<br/>
Cas blushed, “Yes, it was very good.”<br/>
“Sure sounded like it.” Dean teased.<br/>
Cas blushed harder and hit Deans knee with the back of his hand, “Let’s just play cards already.”<br/>
Dean smiled at him and picked up his cards, they started playing Uno. They bickered a bit but it was lighthearted, Cas wasn’t lying about being a card shark and Dean accused him of cheating, and on and on. Eventually they stopped playing cards and just relaxed together among the poppies until it was time to go back home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>full credit to dee for coming up with that amazing title</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>